


Love After Death

by evelett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Flashback, Future Fic, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Vampires, Violence, polite!Derek, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry. I apologize for being so rude.”</p><p>      “Oh my God! Are you serious? You are holding me captive and you’re sorry about bringing up my diet!” Yep, he’s definitely insane. “What’s wrong with you! Did you just escape the funny farm?”</p><p>      A smile crosses his face at my outburst.</p><p>Warning! this story does not have a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After Death

**Author's Note:**

> So the premise of this story is that when a human turns into a vampire they lose all of their memories from when they were living. Would really like some feedback so if you guys could leave comments that would be awesome!

      A growl grows in my chest when I catch their scent. ** **  
****

Hunters. They all smell the same; hatred, vengeance, and holy oil.

      I drop the body I am holding and wipe the blood off my face as they step into the alley. A sharp scent takes me by surprise. Interesting. “My, my, my isn’t this a surprise? I seem to have stumbled onto a pack of strays,” I say flashing them a fanged smile.

      One of them sucks in a breath.

      N00b.

      “Come to play?” as if by some unseen signal they all advance on me.

      What stupid sweet tasting things. Do they really think that they can overtake me? Even with five they are all going to die. Werewolves are no match for a vampire. My mouth waters at the thought of taking my time and draining each and every one of them. Looks like I’m having a feast tonight.

      Without any effort I do an aerial flip coming up behind the pack and boxing them into the alley. I lash out at the nearest one and he howls.

      There is rustling movement behind me so I turn around showing my back to the pack uncaring. It is another one at the mouth of the alleyway. I start in on this straggler.

      “Stiles?” the straggler asks giving me a pained look. For a half a second I consider letting this straggler live. The thought makes me pause. What. The. Hell. I shake the thought off, ridiculous.

      I don’t like this. Why is he looking at me like that? Like I’ve already ripped out his heart when I haven’t even touched him yet. And who the fuck is Stiles? This is getting weird.

      All of a sudden one of the others is on me. I reach behind me and grab him by the hair. I throw him in an arch over my head and his body connects with the concrete, broken and bleeding but still living. Pesky werewolves are just so damn hard to kill.

      I look up at the one in front of me. See what I can do, I am not the one you are looking for I think. But he doesn’t look disgusted or scared, just pitying. I want to scream at this attractive stranger and order him to quit staring at me. The rest of the pack jumps me while I’m distracted. I notice something glinting in their hands.

      Shit. Silver.

      I try to move but before I can get anywhere they have a silver net on me. I thrash about and convulse as it burns my skin. The biggest one picks up my writhing body. I can do nothing against them and their burning silver. All I can think about is clawing out their throats for their insolence as rage boils my undead blood.

      They open the back of a black van across the street and toss me in. I let out a whimper as the silver pushes into my skin. The one with the pitying looks and broad shoulders hops in next to me. I try to squirm away from him but the silver bites in deep with each movement and the pain is too much. I make myself as still as possible.

      The others get in and we drive away in silence.

      Where are they taking me? Somewhere to kill me? But they could have just done that back in the alley. Maybe they’re taking me to their Alpha. Why would they want me? I probably killed someone they loved.

      I look back at the one sitting next to me. He is staring at me again. I want to tell him to stop.

      The van drives over a pothole jolting the vehicle and the silver covering me. I let out a hiss of pain.  I am going to kill them all for putting me through this agony. I’ll start in the front with the giant driver and work my way back to the blonde female in front of me. I don’t know about the one next to me. I study him, taking in his muscular build, green eyes, and devastating face. A longing to run my tongue along his skin for a reason having nothing to do with feeding on him surprises me. He’s taller than me but only slightly. Wait, what do I care? Food is food, it all tastes the same.

      We pull up to a huge house out in the  middle of the sticks. Gigantor stops the van when we reach the front porch. Next to him Curly hops out and drags me from my place next to Green Eyes.

      “Hey Derek,” Curly says opening the front door to the house. “Where do you want him?”

      From somewhere behind us Green Eyes answers, “The living room is fine.”

      The rest of the pack tromps in behind us. The last one is carrying silver cuffs and a chain. His big brown eyes are huge and sad. Looking like a kicked puppy he puts the cuffs and chain on so I can’t move. Then he removes the net. I sigh internally at the instant relief.

      Green Eyes, Derek, strode back in and sat across from my chair as the rest file out of the room. A clock in the other room ticks off the seconds as we sit there staring at each other.

      My uneasiness grows. What does he want from me?

      “You’re growling,” Derek says in a low voice.

      I notice then the angry thrumming is coming from me. “What do you want?”

      “Stiles-” Derek starts but I cut him off.

      “Don’t call me that!” I yell. “I don’t know who you think I am but my name isn’t Stiles.”

      Derek just sits there looking at me. His green eyed gaze piercing through me.

      “Are you going to kill me?”

      A flicker of pain crosses his face, “I don’t know.”

      This infuriates me. “How do you not know! You either will or you won’t and in that case I’ll be the one killing you.”

      My threat doesn’t faze him, “I’m already dead.”

      This bothers me. He doesn’t smell dead and I can hear his heart beating, but there’s something in his eyes. I decide he’s insane.

      “Are you comfortable?” he inquires.

      What kind of question is that? I’m freaking cuffed to a chair! “Oh yeah, just peachy.” My answer dripping with sarcasm.

      “Can I get you something to eat or drink?”

      “Yeah, sure buddy. Just come a little closer.” I give him a look that says _duh!_

      He looks down embarrassed.

      “What? You forgot what I am already? You saw me send a man flying through the air and smash him into the ground.”

      “I’m sorry. I apologize for being so rude.”

      “Oh my God! Are you serious? You are holding me captive and you’re sorry about bringing up my diet!” Yep, he’s _definitely_ insane. “What’s wrong with you! Did you just escape the funny farm?”

      A smile crosses his face at my outburst.

      “What is your problem?”

      Derek’s face falls, “I’m sorry, you just remind me of someone.”

      “Lucky me. What did he do? Leave you at the altar?”

      “What do you care?”

      “I don’t.” Lies! I am intrigued with this werewolf’s pain. Stupid, sucker. You don’t get attached to your meals. He’s giving me that look again. Why do I feel jealous that it’s for someone else and not me? I feel ashamed over being jealous of a human.

      UGH! What is he doing to me? Making me _feel things_. I hate him for it. I will rip out his still beating heart for this hell to which he has condemned me.

      I look back at him my eyes full of hatred. But he just stares back at me with the same pitying look. I start to cry. Why is he doing this to me?

      All of a sudden he is on me, cupping my face and wiping away the blood. “Shh. You’re fine, I’m here.” A wave of deja vu crashes over me, taking me under.

***

      _“Stiles?” Derek moves next to me in bed. “What’s wrong, you’re shaking.”_

_I hadn’t noticed. “Nothing, go back to sleep,” my voice cracks._

_He sits up in bed and turns on the lamp. Derek pulls me close to him. He cups my face wiping away my tears. My face burns where our skin makes contact. “Shh. You’re okay, I’m here.” Derek leans forward and kisses me on the forehead. I sigh breathing him in. “Now, you want to try that again?”_

_“It was just a nightmare,” I lean against him._

_“Tell me about it?” he wraps his arms around me._

_“I was in our house and I was looking for you, but you were gone and I couldn’t find you anywhere,” I shuddered._

_“Well I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”_

_I turned around and faced him, “I love you.”_

_Derek looked in my eyes and ruffled my hair. “I love you too,” his breath hit me in the face. Derek leaned in closer and kissed me. My mind went blank as all thoughts left me and my heart sputtered about hopelessly trying to keep chugging away._

***

      I jump back from Derek’s burning touch. He looks surprised at my reaction, “Stiles?”

      Pain washes over me. “My name isn’t Stiles!” I shout. I pull against the chains and cuffs till they give way. I shove Derek aside and get up. I have to get out of here and away from him.

      I slam the front door on my way out. I am limping, the silver made me as weak as a human. I need to feed soon. I can hear footsteps crunch in gravel behind me, “Leave me alone!”

      “Stiles! Wait!”

      I keep my head down and walk on.

      Derek grabs my arm and pleads, “Stop! Stiles, come back in the house.”

      “No,” I say shaking him off.

      Derek steps in front of me blocking my way, “But I love you,” he says coming closer and kissing me.

      Pain like a hot searing knife stabs me in the heart. Anger and outrage bubble up from deep inside. I throw him off of me knocking him into a giant rock overlooking a pond, but the blind rage holds on tight. I am on him, holding his head under water. His body shakes and convulses trying to break free, but I am stronger than him. I feel the life drain out of him as he inhales the water. His heart stops. The silence is deafening.

      I let out a sob as I get up. Why did he do that to me? He would still be alive if he left me alone. There was an ache in my chest where my heart was. 

 I look up in the sky just as the sun crests the the roof top. Derek is my last thought as my body ignites and goes up in flames. A chorus of pained howls pierce the early morning.


End file.
